The Shy and the Impassive : Reshuffle
by xXxXxCrimsonDreamsxXxXx
Summary: The short story Reshuffle but now they are involved Khamsin and Yoshida. A one-shot . KhamsinxYoshida.
1. Reshuffle

**Hello! My First fanfic here! I don't know if I did it good but... I did the best I can .**

**I don't speak english so maybe is a little baddie. Sorry for that _!**

**KazumixKhamsin is my OTP I ship it until the end! They look so cute together and... I don't know , is so cute!**

**Even if is a One-shot, it took me one week to finish it. Because of the school and I want this fanfic to be good, because this is just the beginning , I wanted to make a complete story of Yoshida and Khamsin, that elapses after Shakugan No Shana Final, you will ask how can I make a KhamsinxYoshida fanfic if Khamsin.. Well, you know ;w;**

**Enjoy it , please ^-^**

**EDIT!: Hello again! Happy new year(late) , uh, I was so ashame because of this fanfic, it was so bad-writed, and I couldn't help but fix it, so, I hope I did it well. n.n**

**Enjoy it!**

**I'm preparing other fanfic, wait please, this time will be well-writed xD**

* * *

**I didn't own Shakugan No Shana and their characters.**

**If I did, the final of the penultimate episode of the third season would be different.**

* * *

It was a cloudy and cool day. The shy girl with short brown hair, Kazumi Yoshida, was in the classroom. Her teammates Shana and Sakai Yuuji didn't come yet like to the class. She was worried that he pay more attention to Shana than to the classes, that he don't even look at the shy girl of his class. But trying to ignore this concern when they come these two agitated by running and looking for the worried Yoshida Kazumi. By look in their faces, it wasn't something good. The sinism of the young Flame Haze, her opponent in her relationship with Yuuji seemed not exist with this expression of surprise. And Yuuji seemed to be worried and agitated. The young Yoshida Kazumi couldn't help asking.

"Shana-Chan? Sakai-Kun? What happen? ." Yoshida could also feel a little agitation with concern.

"Someone... is looking for... your help." Yuuji answered while he took some air.

" At the entrance of the school." Shana clarify a little more firmly.

The schoolgirl was afraid to find out who needed her at this time, whatever it is, she decided to confront it, however, are Shana and Yuuji who went to advice. Shana would have noticed if something was wrong with this person.

Yoshida stepped away from her school bank and left the classroom to go downstairs and get to the entrance of the school. Shana and Yuuji decided to accompany her.

* * *

The sunlight avoid the possibility of view of the girl, but as she got closer, she saw a small figure and something tall behind him. It seemed to be the form of a 10 year old boy full of scars. It seemed to be the Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment, Khamsin Nbh'w. The young girl felt a cold wind that ran through her body. It altered her the idea of having to get back into some business of this Flame Haze, but interested in the idea of having something to do in "the world of Sakai Yuuji".

"Ah, good to see you again, Yoshida Kazumi-san." Said the boy with childish voice but scary at the same time. Yuuji felt trouble to see him again , he had not forgiven him for what he went through Yoshida. When her was still frozen by confusion of seeing him again. But she decided to take courage to respond. "G-Good to see you too." Before the young girl still complicated her to answer, the contractor of the boy, Steadfast Sharp Peak, Behemoth, did her the favor to answer her main question.

"Hmph, we have felt another distortion in this city. The above lair of the "Hunter" Friagne, is causing unknowing distortions in this city, we thought it might be one of the Hougu having guarded in that place."

"Yuuji and I will investigate." answered Shana enthusiastically.

"No." Ordered its contractor, Flame of Heaven, Alastor.

"Ah, we have investigated, we have not found any Hougu that created this distortion. However, as an alternative, we decided to start to tune." Replied the young hooded pointing with the eyes to Yoshida.

"And for that you need Yoshida-san." Added Yuuji furiously toward to the Flame Haze. Khamsin just nodded and ignored the fury of the young. Yoshida kept her hands together and closed, her body trembling as she decided to become stronger in order to be where Yuuji is, she has the courage to return to work with the boy who showed her the 'truth of the world'.

"Okay, it says that the second time is not so bad as the first." The young girl smiled to show its value, all felt it and everyone was surprised to see the shy girl take hold in a issue that she doesn't know too much about it. It seemed that Khamsin was surprised too, he felt that he underestimated her a little, thought she would feel troubled to accept as happened that time.

"Ah, then, come with me and see if we can tune." maintained his indifferent tone. Yoshida 'jumped' because of the shock, she couldn't leave school just like that, but also Khamsin managed to get in, certainly managed to make it out.

"W-Wait! She can't leave the school just because you say so!" Yuuji demanded. The boy was becoming irritable for the Flame Haze. And Shana wasn't bothered by the reaction of Yuuji.

"Ah, I have taken my precautions." answered in calm but irritated tone. "The teachers understand that the lady wasn't feeling well enough to attend class due to a sudden chest pain ."

"Hmph, let's hope they take the message successfully." The answer that came from the hand of Khamsin was enough for them to go without any fuss. Yoshida didn't look back to see her fellows re-enter to the school. She began to feel useful once more.

* * *

Friagne's hideout was dark and full of stacks of Hougus. Yoshida felt a strange feeling that there seemed to be nerves. But whatever it is, being with an "expert", it feels safe.

Khamsin unwrapped the metal rod carrying behind his back and plunged it into the ground. Yoshida noticed something on the ground like a small telescope, she felt something strange in that telescope, she felt curiousity and scare at the same time.

"Ah, are you okay, Missy? " Khamsin observed with concern the girl while keeping his hands on the stick.

"Sorry, but I felt something strange that comes from that telescope." Yoshida tried to ignore it, but could not avoid approaching the subject and take it.

"Ah, hadn't seen that when we investigate the place."

"Hmph, I don't feel that is the cause of the distortion."

Yoshida began observing the subject seriously and tried to see through, as she aim the boy that accompanied her, the picture began to distort and she began to feel dizzy. After a few seconds of confusion, she slowly opened her eyes and noticed that where his partner was now found a girl identical to her, it was her. She noticed her hands were scarred and was very small, like a child.

"What is this? Did I? ... I am a child ... I'm Khamsin-san!" She began to despair and forget the treasure she had in her hands.

"Yoshida Kazumi! Calm down!" Scream voice coming from the hand of the young body. The girl in the body of the boy stopped with a little shock and surprise.

"B-Behemoth-san ... How ...?"

"What happened?" Behemoth asked exasperated.

"I-I don't know, I just ... Just look through the telescope and everything distort it ... Then I was in the body of Khamsin-san." replied with fear of reprimand.

Then she saw her body taken by the Flame Haze approach it with a different aspect to which she usually displayed, Khamsin showed her aside that she don't know she have. Her face was completely expressionless, she don't had that aspect of concern that it usually takes.

"Ah, you may find the 'Reshuffle' " Khamsin with Yoshida's body kept her arms crossed as he concentrated on finding a solution . Now that Yoshida's body is under the control of him, her voice is a bit safer but keeps the sweet and gentle tone of the girl.

Yoshida continued looking at him with confused eyes, which in the body of Khamsin looked strange.

"Hmph, we may have skipped that detail. That Hougu have the typical form of a small telescope and gives the possibility to those who use it to exchange the bodies, as you two have just did." The contractor of the boy clarified.

"But, is it revertible?" the timid voice asked.

"Ah, we should use it again." clarified.

Yoshida had a cold feeling, she felt something wasn't doing well. She began to look around desperately for the Hougu. The feeling worsened when she saw nothing of that thing. She had forgotten that she dropped the Hougu when she started to despair . The only thing she found is the Khamsin's Mekest(the metal rod) on the floor.

"I-I think ... I think ... I've lost it." replied with a tearful voice as she stood crouched on the floor. Khamsin approached her and saw tears falling into the face of his own body now taken by the girl. She showed in Khamsin a true picture of a 10 year old boy. Her eyes glistened with tears and her body trembled. "Sorry, I've ruined it." She continued regretting.

For Khamsin it wasn't pathetic the reaction of the girl, he knew the remediable fault that she felt. "Ah, is not your fault, we just have to look for it, is a fairly simple solution for the two of us." Have said that, that it was the truth, seemed to calm a bit. To relieve her a little more, he gave a slight smile that in Yoshida's body looked normal.

"Khamsin-San." Reacted to his smile. Didn't expect the Flame Haze shows concern in the expected desperation of an ordinary human.

"Yoshida-San!" They hear someone far away shouting her name. What caused these two 'jump' of scare.

"It's Sakai-kun." the girl's nerves were increased.

"For now have to keep this secret. Try to act Normal." Despaired Behemoth.

The boy and her companion , Shana, reunite with the Flame Haze and the girl. "Yoshida-san, Are you okay? They were taking too long and we were worried about you."

"You were worried." Corrected Shana angry.

"Yeah. Did something happen? " He asked with a remarkable concern for the girl who is really Khamsin. Khamsin took his time to answer the proper way and so do not have suspicions, but even the same experencied Flame Haze found it difficult. "Ah ... S-Sakai-kun ... We ... had a delay." Kept the right tone but still suspect freed.

"Why your Mekest is on the ground, Mobilizer with Ceremonial Equipment? " Suspected the Flame of Heavens. Yoshida tried to think of an answer with cunning causing an inappropriate attitude to what the Mobilizer is.

"The Missy began to feel dizzy and my contractor couldn't help worrying, therefore, he drop everything he had on hand to attend her." Behemoth answered by the desperate and confused girl with the body of his contractor.

"Do they need us to help? " asked the enraged Flame Haze.

"No! " Cried the three troubled. What made Shana and Yuuji decide to go with a bit of suspicion.

"Wait!" Ordered Alastor provoking Shana stop, who was in front of Yuuji and about to leave, prompting Yuuji trip over 'Yoshida'. But Khamsin reacted and pushed the boy before it falls above it, causing it to fall to the ground. The reaction of the alleged girl increased the suspicions of the Flame of Heavens, its contractor and her patner .

"What happened with you two? " Yoshida and Khamsin reacted to the suspicion of the Flame of Heavens, they knew they had alternative but to tell the truth. But Yoshida was quick and took the hand of Khamsin and get away without answering. It is true, they should have sought the Hougu, but thought they might look later. The others can't stop them.

* * *

"Where you plan to go?" he asked as he followed Khamsin being led by Yoshida.

"We run far away of them." they collided with a female figure, dressed in a blue suit and wearing a long blonde hair. It was the Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw.

"Why the hurry, geezer?" Yoshida began to accelerate in an unfavorable way and surprisingly Khamsin didn't know how to handle the situation.

"It seems that the young old man got into some problem." laughter came out of a book which happens to be the contractor of this Flame Haze, Claw and Fangs of Violation, Marchosias.

"M-Margery-san, we are in a hurry, please don't stop us." Yoshida answered forgetting how speak the member of the body that she was taking. Margery raised an eyebrow .

"What is that way of talking, geezer?" she asked calmly but violent. The girl cried silently expressing their nerves for the mistake that she just committed. Khamsin sighed and stepped in front of the girl to take her hand and run again. The Flame Haze kept stood and watched them run.

"What was that?" asked his contractor.

"I don't know, whatever it is what happened, I didn't feel any violent feeling towards them, therefore, is not my problem." sighed.

"What do we do now?" Despaired Yoshida.

"Ah, we take refuge in your house." replied Khamsin. They had reached the house of the young.

"And what we will tell to my parents, to my brother?"

"Ah, will not be very complicated, just don't say anything."

* * *

They entered the house and the girl's mother appeared. She had short brown hair, was young and friendly appearance.

"Kazumi, Who's your friend?" asked worried.

"He is ..." Khamsin looked to Yoshida before answer. "His name is Khamsin, is an old friend, he had the chivalry to bring me back to home." He replied with a smile that Yoshida would have liked to see it in its original body. It seemed that there was no need to lie.

The mother nodded "I guess you will also stay for taking care of her ." smiled. "I gotta go to do some shopping and her brother is in a friend's house, if anything happens to my daughter, I want you to take care of her. You seem to be little less inmature than you show ." She made sure he agreed, which he did, and leave.

"My mother is usually very insightful and carefree." commented with a worried smile.

"Ah, at least now will be a little more easy." They went to the girl's room and settled as they could. Khamsin remained standing while Yoshida who is not used to manage a small body as Khamsin's body, so she was exhausted and sat on her bed .

"What do we do now?" Asked exhausted.

"Hmph, I think the first thing you should do is practice their attitudes and only then will be easier to solve this." Behemoth. answered "Missy, you should take into account the attitudes of my contractor."

"You mean I should be more ... cynic? " Khamsin feel a little uncomfortable with the question.

"Ah, maybe I should be a bit more susceptive" subtly criticized her way of expressing her concerns.

"Hmph, if they keep behaving that way, they will fail to recover, neither we will never achieve to repair the distortions in the city." Answered as if scolding.

"Un, I wouldn't carry a heavy stick in my back forever." At that time the eyes of the Flame Haze were now the girl eyes opened.

"Talking about that, where is the Mekest?" Khamsin asked.

"We've left it in that place!" Despaired Yoshida.

"Ah, we have to go there, Behemoth." ordered Khamsin.

"But, Sakai-kun and Shana-Chan ..."

"Ah, they shouldn't be in there. Come on." They left the room, opened the door in a hurry to leave and two companions and friends of the young girl, Hayato Ike and Matake Ogata. The young spectacled noticed the desperation of both young and emitted a small shot of laughter.

"What happens? It seems they saw a ghost."

"Who is your companion, Yoshida-san ?" Yoshida made a sound of confusion forgetting that it can't respond.

"I-Ike-kun, we have ..."

"We have to go, so ... bye!" Khamsin interrupted with a nervous tone that appears to be natural, not an act.

"But if we come to see you." Answered. "We were worried and we wanted to see how you felt. Sakai and Shana-chan are not with you? "

" N-No, but ..." Khamsin stammered.

Ogata and Ike brought them back in spite of the confusion wanted to take care of her friend. "I-Ike-kun!" Yoshida unconsciously tried to draw the attention of her friend.

"Oh! You must be Khamsin!" Ogata enthused. Khamsin and Yoshida looked at each other with confusion and nervous. "We saw your mom, Kazumi, and said you had a friend who take care of you."

It could notice some discomfort coming from the guy with glasses. "A-Ah..." could not answer more. Ogata went and looked at him with endearment.

" You're so cute!" Yoshida forget how to be Khamsin what made him has the adorable look of a ten year old boy.

"S-See ... I have something to ask to the missy." Yoshida took the hand of her body taken by Khamsin and took him back to her room.

"You can't open a Fuzetsu? " The girl whispered.

"Hmph, unfortunately not, it would call the attention of the Flame Hazes that inhabit this city. And we have to be careful." Said the contractor.

"Why no one should know?" Khamsin also asked that, so according to the question of the girl just stood watching his contractor.

"Hmph ... It's a fair question ." Said. "Hmph ... It is known that the effect of this Hougu change the body of the two users. But the effect depends on the two people involved in the change, if there is a wall between the hearts of the two users, the Hougu will not have an effect." Hearing this Khamsin and Yoshida looked at each other, both with a look of surprise. They did not think they would have such a relationship.

"Why hide it?" Asked Yoshida even surprised.

"Hmph, even you two don't know the state of their hearts and is better than the others don't know. It's a situation between you two." Yoshida in a time like this she could be thinking about her feelings for Sakai Yuuji but she forgot about it, she could only think of how confused she was and her feelings for a being full of mysteries living a totally different world to her and she's sure Khamsin also feels the same.

"Ah, maybe we should go." Khamsin decided to focus more on solving the issue of change of their bodies and then solve their feelings. "Ah, we don't let that prevent us go." took the girl's hand and left the room. Coming down the stairs into the hall he met the two young girl friends, this avoided them and left without saying more, ignoring the calls from these guys.

Khamsin started running towards where were all these Hougus. To where it all started. Nobody would stop his step this time. Even Yoshida who was being carried by the force of her body handled by Khamsin. The Flame Haze wants to get her out as soon as possible of everything that has to do with this world, not because he hated her, its because he don't wanted to involve more than it already is doing. He want her to live her life prosperously.

Once came back to the place, and no Shana and Yuuji were there, so they could look calmly. Also was the Mekest of the boy as it was when they left.

"What a relief" Said Yoshida quietly.

"Start searching." Ordered Khamsin.

They began to search the entire stack of Hougus which made the place look smaller.

Yoshida sigh. "Once we're done with all this, do you will left the city again?" The girl asked , seemed afraid of the answer, eventhough she knew the answer but still, she didn't want to happen. Khamsin didn't answer."It was fun." Whispered with a slight smile. An acute mild and silent laughter, Yoshida recognize that it was coming from her own body.

After that, she managed to see something shining, it was a known manner, something she already saw before and felt the same way she felt that time she saw it. It was a small telescope, was the Hougu that both sought. "I found it!" Exclaimed excitedly.

Khamsin approached her with a surprise face.

"Use it as you did the first time." indicated Behemoth.

Yoshida aim the telescope to Khamsin and looked through it. They feel dizzy again but this time was less uncomfortable. The girl opened her eyes slowly, as she doesn't recover from sickness, and she could see her own hands, hands that she used to have. She felt a very great happiness. Looking up she could see the body of a boy in front of her, it was Khamsin, already standing, offering his hand with a slight smile. She blushed a little as she took his hand.

"Hmph, glad everything went good."

"Ah, now we just have to tune." Khamsin turned right to put his mekest and accommodate to tune. He put his hands firmly on the mekest. " Come here please, Missy." Yoshida answered the call of the young boy and stood in front of the Mekest and put her hands firmly.

"Qadesh's Heart Chamber"

* * *

Some time later, the tune was a success and they had no problem later. So Khamsin could leave without any problem. Yoshida couldn't help feeling terribly bad about it, she felt she needed to spend more time with him, she wanted to be with him, and this time couldn't hold him one more day. They reunite outside the place with Shana and Yuuji.

"Ah, sorry for the delay, as she said, there was a minor inconvenience. But we have already solved for now and didn't need more of my services."

"Hmph, I hope you don't have to see us again. " said.

"Thanks for solving a problem that nor we have felt ." thanked the Flame of Heavens, ignoring all the confusion they had.

"Thanks for everything, Khamsin-san." It could feel the warmth with which Yoshida said it, is why Khamsin couldn't help but concentrated a few seconds in the brightness of her eyes that made him feel comfortable.

"Ah, likewise." said. "I hope that the day we meet again, either by a simple whim." said with complete sincerity, causing the contractor of the God of Atonement and her companion be surprised. Yoshida dismissed him with a warm smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it is still a lame. Please review and help me to be a better writer ^-^ See you soon!**


	2. UPDATE

Hello again! as they see, I edit this lame and poor fanfic , hehe.

I take into account some things and I fix this fic. I was so ashame of how I made the fic. I think it was even an insult xD

I hope you enjoy it better this time, and I hope I fix the fic well. n.n

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys enjoy it.

Oh and, soon I'm preparing a KhamsinxKazumi fanfic, I will being sure if it is well-writed this time. hehe.

Thank you everyone!

Enjoy!

Be happy!

And happy new year!

;3


End file.
